


Green Anthology

by MurkyMuse, OMGitsgreen



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though his works live on even thousands of years later in an anonymous anthology, it is forgotten that the first Ryokuryuu was a poet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Anthology

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off the silly headcanon that the first Ryokuryuu wrote poetry. Special thanks to OMGitsgreen for writing the poem specifically for me to use for this (also meta joke because Green). And another thanks to taotrooper because she suggested the title. And really everyone that took part in the conversation.

Jae-ha swayed in his hammock, his eyes reading over pages in his book. He paused, reading over a certain passage again. The corner of his lips quirked up as his eyes fell on the masked dragon. He hopped out of the hammock and slid over to Shin-ah, wrapping an arm around the younger dragon’s shoulders.

“Shin-ah-kun!”

“…?” Shin-ah glanced at him as the squirrel poked her head out of the fur wig with a squeak.  

Jae-ha’s voice then richly rang out.

 

_“Those eyes closed beneath pale lids,_

_slivers of waning moons,_

_silver upon gentled face._

_They gaze at the deep darkness,_

_within an ill-begotten sleep.”_

 

Everyone stopped what they had been doing to look over at the two. Yona’s face had lit up in recognition. Hak, Yun, and Kija wore matching expressions of confusion. Meanwhile, Zeno looked disoriented as if he couldn’t quite believe the scene before him was happening.

Shin-ah continued to stare blankly, or it seemed that way with the mask over his face. Jae-ha reached his hand up to snatch the mask away, but Shin-ah saw it coming and practically leapt away from the other dragon. His hands clung to his mask while he vehemently shook his head.

“Come on, Shin-ah-kun, show me your eyes! It’s not right to hide such beauty!”

“Droopy eyes, stop saying weird things.”

“You’re scaring Shin-ah.”

Jae-ha pouted at his failed plan. He turned to retreat to his hammock and nearly ran into Yona.

“That was from the Green Anthology, right? That’s my favorite poetry book”, she said as she stared up at him excitedly, “Jae-ha, would you read the whole poem?”

“Oh, your favorite?” He blinked but then smiled suavely, “For you, Yona dear, of course.”

The green-haired dragon cleared his throat and then began to recite, his rich voice spinning the words like a weaver at a loom.

   

_“My love’s eyes lie in mourning—_

_like the heaven crested sun,_

_looking towards the dawn,_

_and pining for the day._

_Those eyes closed beneath pale lids,_

_slivers of waning moons,_

_silver upon gentled face._

_They gaze at the deep darkness,_

_within an ill-begotten sleep._

_What far off shores of heaven,_

_do those eyes peer?_

_What celestial seas and harbors,_

_does that sight hold?_

_I only see one sight,_

_as those eyes of my beloved open,_

_and bring the heavens home to me.”_

 

The poem ended. Yona smiled contently, and Kija had an appreciative expression. Yun muttered under his breath about how he thought Jae-ha had been reading something “dirty” but now that he knew it wasn’t he wanted to borrow the poetry book.

Giggles suddenly broke through the calm atmosphere. Zeno fell over on the ground, clutching his sides as his voice chimed out laughter.

“How could you laugh at such lovely words?” Jae-ha questioned, offense springing to his face, “Kids have no appreciation for the beauty of words.”

That rebuke only caused Zeno to laugh more. Everyone just stared at him with no idea why the boy was reacting like that. Eventually, the giggle fit died down. The blond dragon sat up again, wiping water from his eye.  

“Heh, Zeno does appreciate it. It’s just so, so funny hearing Ryokuryuu read it to Seiryuu and the Miss.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing! Ha!”


End file.
